1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stroller, and more particularly to a stroller having an adjustable footrest and connectable with a car seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Strollers having adjustable footrests are available. For example, a footrest disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,261 is pivotable on armrests between two positions for different uses of the child occupant. Another footrest is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,355, and is adjustable to reduce the width of the stroller when the stroller is folded.
In addition, strollers connectable with car seats are also available. Such a stroller, however, is limited to be of full size.